particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Free City Of Hraefnburg
The Free City of Hraefnburg is a city state located on the southwest of the island of Deltaria Nova. It is the dominant state on the island since it united the island under its rule in December 3542 after a long period of anarchy on the island History The city was founded in 2357 as a fishing village which rapidly grew and became the caital of slave trade in Dovani. The wealth of the slave trade allowed the city to go rapdly and also encouraged a small but thriving shipbuilding industry. By the time slavery was banned in the 35th century, the city had become one of Deltaria Nova's greatest economic centres, with a very well developed and diversified economy. Hraefnburg was less affected by the anarchy that befell Deltaria Nova in the earlier half of the 36th century with the island going for long stretches of time with no government. It declared itself a Free City in 3542. The ambitious aristocratic Bealdor family allied with four other great families in the city and began subjugating the rest of the island in the early 3540's and managed to do so by the end of 3542 with an army of some 7,600 and after defeating the rival city of Blæcholt, the island was reunited under the rule of the city. The Free City organised a government ruling over the entire isle, with wardens appointed to govern in the two boroughs and autonomy granted to the various statelets. In 3543 the relegalisation of slavery provoked a great resistance movement which was forcefully dispersed by Lord Mayor Alfraed Bealdor leading to the death of hundreds of protesters. In 3544 the post of 'City Administrator was established in order to relieve the domestic affairs burden on the Lord Mayor. Government The government of the Free City is carried out exclusively by the aristocracy and only these are allowed to vote in Council elections. The legislature is the Great Council which is composed of 111 members. Each of the Free City's 37 wards has 3 representatives. Political parties are not allowed in the Free City so most of the Councillors have to seek a wealthy patron who finances their campaign in exchange for influence. The executive branch of government is led by the Lord Mayor who is elected with a supermajority vote of the Great Council. He appoints the Governinig Senate which is made up of 5 members and also appoints the City Administrator, who acts as the head of day to day domestic governance. the Lord Mayor is responsible for developing defence and foreign policy and also engages with the Free city's vassal states. The seat of the government is the City Hall while the official residence of the Lord Mayor is the City Star Mansion usually just referred to as 'the Mansion, located about 300m from the City Hall. The Free City is responsible for all of Deltaria Nova's defence, policing and foreign policy but the vassal statelets have full control over domestic affairs such as education,housing and healthcare. The vassal leaders are required to swear allegiance annually to the Lord Mayor at City Hall. They largely report to the Wardens of the two Boroughs on day to day issues and are required to compile biannual reprots on the state of affairs in their lands. Economy The economy of Hraefnburg is based mostly on banking, the slave trade, shipbuilding and fishing. The newly restored slave trade has seen the city return to its former post as the capital of the slave trade in the east where most countries have forbidden the practice. Its tax free policies have seen a boost in the banknig industry and deregulation has spurred this on. Military The Free City maintains a small standing army of 5,000 which is supported by the City Guard - a 3.700 force which acts the main policing force of the Free City but can also be deployed onto the battlefield when it's deemed necessary. The City Guard is headed by a Captain who reports to the Department of Security. Conscription was introduced in 3544 but only 41% of young men were inducted for military service, with the rest going into civilian service. The current pool of men available for military service is beleived to be just 5% of all men but is expected to grow to about 22% by 3600. Most of the great aristocratic family have private guards and militia ranging from a measly two dozen to several hundred for the wealthiest houses. The Great Families The Free City is ruled by an alliance of five aristocratic families who sponsor nearlly all of the members of the great Councillors and hold a monopoly in the Governing Senate. They are: Bealdor - a family of Akigan origin and owners of the Bealdor City Bank. The wealthiest and most powerful of the five families and the family of the first Lord Mayor, Alfraed Bealdor. Munk - a family of Gothic origin and owners of the Red Raven Shipping Company. Cild - a family of Akigan origin and the greatest mine owners on the island, with a strong stake in gold and silver mining especially. Streona - a family of Akigan origin and the largest shareholder 946%) in the golden market. Also owners of the City's only power plant. Leofricsson - a family of Akigan origin and has its great wealth arising from the fishing/ whaling industry. List of Lord Mayors of the Free City List of City Administrators